


Love Sick

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia gets drunk when she meets up with Finn in a bar and all of her inhibitions disappear.  I’d love this to happen.  Hey – there’s another sappy ending!  I missed the sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

Alicia was trying hard not to topple off her bar stool as she was talking to Finn but it was a losing battle. Although she was trying to hide it – she was very drunk. He held out a hand to steady her.  
He was clearly amused. “Alicia did you maybe have a few drinks while you were waiting for me?”  
“No. Yes. No – I dunno,” she was confused.  
“Ooookaaay. Have you eaten anything recently?”  
“Um. Yes. No. Yes. Does a peanut count?”  
“No Alicia - a peanut doesn’t count. You’re drunk.”  
“Nooo.” She flopped forward onto his chest “It’s gone dark. Oooo you smell niiiice.”  
“Oh God!” He tried to keep Alicia upright as he pushed some money over the bar to settle up. “Where are your car keys?” He started feeling in her pockets.  
“Mr Polmar! Are you groping me?!” she said loud enough to cut through the chatter and music around them. People turned round. She giggled. He put up his hands in mock surrender. As he walked her out of the bar and people stared, he was muttering under his breath - “Nothing to see here. Great Alicia, just perfect. I can see the headline now – ‘Governor’s wife sexually assaulted in bar by fellow lawyer’. Nice work”.

On the street Finn tried again “Alicia I need your car keys to drive you home. Where are you parked – are you in the Lot?”  
“Ummm?” She flopped against his chest again. “Oooo you smell goooood.”  
“Oh boy – this is not going to end well. Help!” He felt in her jacket pockets – nothing. Handbag – side pocket. Success. 

Finn managed to walk Alicia to the parking lot with his arm around her waist. He pressed her key fob to find the car. She made for the drivers side.  
“No….” he steered her away.  
Yet again she flopped forward onto his chest “Ooooo you smell…”  
“Yeah – I think we covered that.” Meanwhile she was sliding down the front of his body and ended up with her face level with his crotch.  
She giggled and he panicked as he saw the security camera zoom in “Oh Jeez!” Another headline flashed before his eyes ‘Governor’s wife and SA candidate gives blow job to fellow lawyer (Finn Polmar, 40) in downtown parking lot.’ He waved at the camera and mouthed “Drunk!!” and shrugged like it was all perfectly innocent. He hooked his arms under hers and poured her into the car being careful to shield her face from the prying camera. She toppled over onto the driver’s seat and he nearly sat on her as he got in.  
She sniggered “You sat on my face. Ha ha! Why is everything moving?” She said as she fell sideways onto his lap. He couldn’t help laughing as the security camera caught a shot of her head face down in his lap when he drove out of the lot. 

When they reached Alicia’s apartment he had a thought, “Alicia is Grace home tonight?”  
“Who’s Grace?”  
“Great”.  
Finn propped Alicia up in the doorway and quickly checked the apartment. No Grace. Phew! He just got back to her in time as she slid down the door frame. As he scooped her up she said “My knight in shining armour. Wow. Look at you. You’re gorgeous. Mmm.” She tried to kiss him. He pulled away – holding her up at arms length.  
“Alicia as much as I want to kiss you, you’re drunk so it’s not going to happen.”  
“But you’re so gorgeous…,” she pleaded. “Look at those eyes. I love your eyes. And those lips. Kissable lips.” She thrust her face up to his and again he held her away trying not to laugh.  
“Thank you for the compliments but I need to get you to bed.”  
“Mmm – good idea. Take me to bed.” She launched herself at him and he caught her before she fell flat.  
“Whoops. Got you. I would love to take you to bed but not tonight”. She was a dead weight in his arms. In the end he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed.  
“Weeee”. She groped his butt as he carried her.  
“Stop that.”  
“Oh you are MEAN.” And as he lowered her onto the bed, “Why won’t you kiss me? Let me kiss those sexy lips…” Again she thrust her face towards him and puckered up. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and took off her jacket.  
She wriggled and squirmed. “Look at you with all your adorableness. Do you even know how adorable you are?”  
He bit at his lip. She pretended to faint, “UHHH! When you do that I go all gooey inside.”  
“Really? I’ll have to remember that then,” he giggled.  
“Gooey, Goooey, Gooooey.” 

“Look at me!” Alicia abruptly got up and proceeded to do a striptease while humming some sexy tune. Finn was running around the room trying to stop her getting naked. He failed. “Oh perfect. Alicia no. Come on. Bloody hell!”  
“Don’t you like my body?” she was hurt.  
“I love your body but come on you…” She fell forward onto the bed.  
“It’s gone dark!”  
He rolled her over laughing at her. “Come on lets get some P J’s on you”.  
“No! I don’t want clothes. Why don’t you want me?” She pretended to cry. “Just a little, tiny, fuck”.  
“Believe me there is nothing I’d like more but you’re drunk so we can’t.”  
“Why are your clothes still on? I want to see you naked.” She reached to rip open his zipper and delved in to find his cock. “Ooooo. You’re a big boy.”  
“Oh god no,” he stood up quickly and said firmly - “No Alicia. My clothes are staying on. Now put these on…”  
“Oooo you’re sooooo strict…” She gulped, “I feel sick!”  
“Fuck.” He had to abandon getting her dressed and carried her into the bathroom. He just about got her head into the toilet before she spewed.  
“Great. Just great,” he said as he held her hair and massaged her back.  
She was hugging the toilet like it was a lover, “So gorgeous.”

Eventually when she had finished, he picked her up and she tried to kiss him again. He pulled away “Alicia I love you but I’m not going to kiss you right now.”  
“You love me?” She asked as he attempted to brush her teeth.  
He figured it was safe to tell her the truth because there was no way she’d remember in the morning. “God knows why. But yes,” he said as he picked her up again and placed her on the bed. He got some water and held her up to drink.  
“That’s it. Well done”.  
“Come to bed with me. Please!!! Pretty please! Why won’t you fuck me you bastard?”, she sulked. “You’re the sexiest man I know. God you are so sexy. Don’t you think I’m sexy?” He looked down at her naked body pathetically flailing around the bed and laughed. “Yes. Yes you are.” He retreated. This was dangerous. There was no way he would take advantage of the situation but a naked Alicia trying to grab at him was too much. The P J’s would have to wait.

“Oooo there’s another one” she had double vision. “Twins! Twin Finns!” she rolled around the bed laughing.  
“Shit. That’s not good – look at me. Alicia – look at me.”  
“Mmmm. You’re gorgeous as well. Oooo you smell nice too. We could have a threesome. Oh come on - just a tiny threesome. Where’d he go? He was gorgeous. Come back. I could give you a blow job. I haven’t eaten all day. Just a tiny one…”  
He was laughing helplessly. “Oh my god – what have I done to deserve this?” and then to Alicia “Thanks for the offer. I’ll remind you about that tomorrow.” He wouldn’t of course.  
“Who are you again? You smell …”

And so it went on – Finn trying to cover her up and Alicia pleading for sex. When she was quiet at last, he covered her over and lay on the bed next to her in his clothes. He gently stroked the hair from her face and brushed his lips against her cheek. “Goodnight sexy.”

Alicia woke to find a tonne weight on her body and a bass drum playing in her head. “Ugh.”  
Finn woke up beside her and she immediately panicked. “Oh god. Did we?”  
“No – honestly. You were drunk, I wouldn’t do that. Although you were quite - keen,” he sniggered.  
“Oh no! I’m sorry. Was I really bad? I don’t remember anything beyond the bar.”  
He did an impression of her rolling around the bed “Why won’t you fuck me you bastard?” He laughed. She didn’t.  
She covered her face with her hands. “This is awful! Ow my head hurts.”  
“It was flattering actually – apparently you think I’m gorgeous and sexy. It was kind of funny.”  
Alicia caught the taste in her mouth. “Was I sick?”  
“Oh yes. Big time.”  
“Was I sick on you?”  
“No. No that was one thing you didn’t do.” He was enjoying teasing her.  
She suddenly realised she was naked. “You took my clothes off?!”  
“No, actually you did that yourself. You did a little striptease for me. I tried to stop you but you were pretty determined.” He smiled at the memory.  
“Oh god – you saw me naked!”  
“Oh yeah – there was a lot of naked.”  
“I can’t believe I did that! But your clothes are still on so that’s a good sign.” Then she noticed his zipper was ripped and undone, “OH!”  
“Mmm – you did that as well I’m afraid”.  
“No! Oh god this is beyond embarrassing”. She covered her face with the sheets.  
“Alicia it’s OK. I was a complete gentleman. I promise.”  
She buried her face in the pillow under the sheets and said in a small voice - “Thank you for looking after me. I’m so sorry.”  
“Nothing really bad happened. I’d never do anything…Of course I’m not saying I didn’t want to…” He smirked.  
She pulled down the sheet and smiled even though it hurt her face. “Really?” At that moment she had a flashback to the night before. She remembered something. “You said you loved me!”  
He grimaced – “Ah. So you remember that bit - out of everything that happened.”  
“Well it was pretty memorable.”  
He bit his lip.  
“I remember that too. Adorable. Come here.” She cuddled him close. “Have I ever told you that you always smell really nice?”  
He smiled to himself, “No. I think I’d remember that,” he lied.  
“Oh god my head”. Alicia tried to ignore the pain and kissed him anyway.  
There was still the faint taste of the night before but Finn was too happy to care.


End file.
